


Neighbors

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves into a new neighborhood and wants to become friends with the neighbor boy. Good thing he has an older brother that wants to help him out with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class today and this is what came from it.

“Come on, Cas! Let’s go to the park!” Gabriel yells down the hallway into his younger brother’s room.

Cas and his family moved into the neighborhood a few months ago and he’s had a hard time adjusting. His best friend was back in his home town, and Cas was all alone. There was a boy, around his age, living next door, but Cas has never had the courage to introduce himself whenever this boy and his little brother are outside throwing around a football.

“I don’t want to go. I want to stay home.” Cas eventually responds as Gabriel walks in.

“Psshh. Don’t lie little bro. You just don’t want to go because you know that our neighbors are gonna be there. You’re kind of pathetic when you’re crushing on someone.”

“I’m not!” Cas quickly defends himself as a blush appears on his cheeks. But, truth be told, he often finds himself staring at this mysterious boy from his window. The way he interacts with his little brother is fascinating. Nothing like the way Gabriel is with him. Gabriel is more of your typical, bully of an older brother. Whereas this boy, is more caring and loving towards his little brother. The way his beautiful green eyes sparkle whenever his little brother successfully completes whatever task he gives him. It’s endearing.

“Well, I’m deciding for you. We’re going. Come on. Go grab my bike and we will go.”

Cas sighs and walks out of his room.

* * *

On the ride over there, Gabriel has Cas sitting on his handle bars.

“What are you scared of, little bro? I think he likes you.”

“That’s not possible, Gabriel.”

“Oh, really? Well, a little birdy told me that he’s come over a few times while you weren’t home, looking to play with you. I’ve talked with his dad too and he said that he’s always talking about you to him. Saying how the neighbor boy needs a friend and how he wants to be friends with you.”

“That doesn’t mean he likes me.” He mumbles.

Gabriel just smiles because even though these two little idiots can’t see it, he can.

“We don’t even know each other’s names.” Cas quickly defends.

“We can fix that.” He stops his bike and Cas jumps off the handlebars.

“Gabriel, can’t we just play and forget about him?”

“Sure, little bro.” He smiles.

Cas runs over to him, “Tag! You’re it!” He smiles wide and giggles as his brother chases him around the swings and the slide.

Not quite paying attention to where he’s running, he quickly finds himself colliding with someone and the both flop onto the floor with an “oof”.

Gabriel stops chasing him and begins rolling on the floor in laughter at the horrible mess his little brother is as he tries to figure out what, or who, he just collided into.

Rubbing his head, “I’m sorry.” He says quickly to the other person, and immediately his heart stops.

The other boy looks up at Cas and smiles, “Hi! It’s okay. Umm. You’re my neighbor, right?”

“Yes.” Cas mumbles as the blush spreads across his cheeks.

“I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.”

“That’s a weird name. I’m gonna call you Cas.” He smiles and Cas’ heart skips a beat.

“Okay.” He smiles.

“So…do you wanna play with me?”

“Sure.”

“Cool.” Dean quickly grabs Cas’ hand and tugs him towards the slide. “I used to be scared of this slide when I was littler. But not anymore. It’s fun.” He shoots himself down the spiral slide and laughs the whole way down.

“Come on, Cas!”

Cas quickly follows and Dean greets him at the bottom with a smile. They continue running around the park, playing. They race on foot. They race on the monkey bars. They see who can swing the highest. Cas had lost all track of time until his mother came looking for him, telling him to come home. Gabriel must’ve left him here by himself. What a good brother.

Cas and Dean instantly became best friends. Their mothers describe them as inseparable, always having sleepovers, always walking to and from school together, always playing and terrorizing Sam and his other little friends. Yeah, they were best friends. Their 10 year old minds quickly deciding that they were going to be together forever.

* * *

 

Flash forward about 8 years, and Dean and Cas are seniors in high school. Between Dean’s star quarterback status and Cas being a track and field star, the whole school knows about their friendship. A few of their mutual friends have been scheming to get them together for a while, but they decided to let them figure it out for themselves.

They both apply to go to Kansas State University. Cas was accepted very quickly. Dean’s acceptance into the school took a little bit longer, but once he got it, he and Cas celebrated. The celebration resulted in a tear-filled love confession from Cas and Dean kissed him before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

The day that Dean and Cas both graduate from college, Dean finds himself nervously fidgeting in his seat next to Cas. Cas reaches over and stills him by holding his hand while smiling at him.

Dean quickly pats his pocket, making sure that the annoyingly bulky box in his pocket is still there. He looks up into the stands and sees his family sitting with Cas’ family.

Sam gives a not-so-subtle thumbs up to him and Dean rolls his eyes. Dean wanted to wait until tonight, but Sam thought that Dean doing it right after the ceremony would be best.

After the ceremony, Dean and Cas rush over to their families, hand-in-hand. After a lot of hugs and smiles and pictures, Dean pulls Cas in for a bruising kiss, Sam quickly documenting this whole moment on his camera phone.

“Cas,” he breaths as he presses his forehead against his, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Cas smiles and kisses him, “Well, someone needs to keep your pretty ass in line.”

“It’s funny you should say that,” he mumbles as he digs into his pocket to pull out the box, “because I was hoping that you would be willing to do that for the rest of our lives.” He gets down on one knee.

Gabriel and Sam both let out a loud whoop and high-five as Cas says yes.


End file.
